bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Devoleena Bhattacharjee
| birthplace = Sivasagar, Assam, India | nationality = Indian | education = Bachelor of Commerce (B.Com.) National Institute of Fashion Technology | occupation = Actress Bharatanatyam dancer model singer | yearsactive = 2010–present | known_for = Saath Nibhaana Saathiya | series = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 (2019) | entered = Day 1 | exited = | status = | nominations = | evictions = }} Devoleena Bhattacharjee (born 22 August 1990) is an Indian television actress and a trained Bharatanatyam dancer. She gained popularity with the role of Gopi Modi in Star Plus's drama Saath Nibhaana Saathiya. In 2016, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar. In 2019, she participated in Bigg Boss 13 as a contestant. She is one of the highest-paid actresses in the Indian television. Early life Devoleena was born on 22 August }} 1990. She lives in Mumbai with her mother and her younger brother. Career Bhattacharjee was first noticed when she auditioned for the dance reality series Dance India Dance 2. Her acting debut was in NDTV Imagine's Sawaare Sabke Sapne Preeto as Bani. In June 2012, Bhattacharjee was cast overnight as the female lead Gopi Modi in Star Plus's drama Saath Nibhaana Saathiya after Giaa Manek, who previously played the role, was ousted from the series. In 2014 and again in 2016, she contemplated on quitting the show due to the frequent time leaps. Nevertheless, she continued to be a part of the show and in June 2017, Devoleena completed five successful years of playing the protagonist. In the same month, she underwent a backbone surgery for an injury that took place on the sets of the show in 2013. The show ended on 23 July 2017 after doing well for seven years. In 2016, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar 4 as a wild card. There were speculations about her participating in the Colors TV reality show Bigg Boss Season 11. However, she has denied these rumours. During a press interview she said, As for June 2018, she had signed on to portray the lead in Optimus Productions new TV show "Kuch Naye Rishte" opposite actor Pratham Girdhar that will air on Colors TV. In 2019, she played the lead in Lakshmi Ki Kahani. Devoleena is a celebrity contestant in the thirteenth season of reality TV show Bigg Boss. The first promo with feature her was released on 20 September. The show premiered on 29 September. Controversies In January 2015, Devoleena got into a cat fight with actress Loveleen Kaur Sasan who plays the role of Paridhi in Saath Nibhaana Saathiya. She was said to be insecure with Loveleen's entrance in the show who had replaced her good friend Rucha Hasabnis, whose character Rashi had died. In January 2016, media reports alleged that the sets of Saath Nibhaana Saathiya were haunted and Devoleena confirmed the same. She stated in a press interview that the paranormal activities occurring on the sets had a negative influence on the cast and crew. In the same month, Devoleena landed in another controversy with Vishal Singh, an actor from the same show who plays the role of Jigar. The actors had an infamous showdown over her misbehaviour with senior actress Vandana Vithlani, who plays the role of Urmila in the show. However, they settled their differences after a few months. In October 2016, Devoleena accused actress Utkarsha Naik, who played the role of Pramila in the same show of kidnapping her dog 'Jugnu' from the sets. She could not find her pet anywhere and for that reason she filed a complaint against her to PETA. She said, Television Special appearances Discography * Hey Gopal Krishna Karu Aarti Teri (2017)**bhasan***"Bhajan" Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:Actresses in Assamese cinema Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Actresses from Assam Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Khiladi Ka Ghar contestants